Minifigure
]] Minifigures are small Lego® figures. Most Lego® sets include minifigures. Minifigures are composed of the following parts: head, torso, arms, hands, hips, and legs. Design As described earlier, minifigures are composed of several separate parts: head, torso, arms, hands, hips and legs. The legs can rotate independently to 90 degrees forwards, and about 45 degrees backwards. They also attach to normal Lego bricks in either a sitting or standing position. The hands of a minifigure make a "C" shape, which allows them to hold many Lego accessories. There are many different accessories based on the accessories from Star Wars movies, including lightsabers and blasters. Minifigure heads are cylindrical, and attach to a long narrow cylinder at the top of the torso. The heads also have a stud on top, which things like helmets and hair can be attached to. In 2003, the first minifigures with natural skin-tones – as opposed to the yellow previously used – were released with the Basketball theme, the next year Lego® started to use natural skintones for the Lego Star Wars as well.if needing to expand your starwars lego army visit indianavarietystore on ebay we have the cheapest starwars lego minifigures and lots!!! List of Lego® Star Wars minifigures Episode I *Qui-Gon Jinn *Darth Maul *Jar Jar Binks *Gungan Warrior *Battle Droid *Naboo Security Officer *Battle Droid Commander *Battle Droid Pilot *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Padmé Amidala *Pit Droid *R2-D2 *Sith Probe Droid *Aldar Beedo *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) *Gasgano *Sebulba *Watto *Droideka *Security Battle Droid *Naboo Pilot *Republic Pilot *Republic Captain *R2-R7 Episode II *Geonosian Battle Droid *Geonosian Warrior *Geonosian Pilot *Clone Trooper *Count Dooku *Yoda *Tusken Raider *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Master) *Zam Wessel *R4-P17 *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Super Battle Droid *Jedi Knight *Droideka Clone Wars *Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) *R2-D2 *Battle Droid *Battle Droid Commander *Super Battle Droid *MagnaGuard *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *Clone Pilot *Rotta *Clone Trooper *Commander Cody *Plo Koon *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) *Asajj Ventress *Battle Droid Pilot *Hondo Ohnaka *Turk Falso *FA-4 Pilot Droid *Count Dooku (Clone Wars) *Rocket Battle Droid *Assassin Droid *Elite Assassin Droid *Clone Commander *Yoda (Clone Wars) *Mace Windu (Clone Wars) *Nute Gunray *Onaconda Farr *Chancellor Palpatine (Clone Wars) *Senate Commando *Thi-Sen *Anakin Skywalker (Parka) *R7-45 *R4-P44 *Captain Jag *Kit Fisto *Barriss Offee *Rocket Battle Droid Commander *General Grievous *Nahdar Vebb *EV-A4-D *Aayla Secura *Cad Bane Episode III *Anakin (Jedi) *Anakin Skywalker (burned) *Battle Droid *Clone Pilot *Clone Trooper *Star Corps Clone Trooper *Clone Commander *Shock Trooper *Darth Vader *General Grievous *Kit Fisto *Luminara Unduli *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Super Battle Droid *Wookiee Warrior *Yoda *Chewbacca *Mace Windu Episode IV Minifigure]] *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Han Solo (Smuggler) *Princess Leia (Senator) *Stormtrooper *Sandtrooper *Wedge Antilles *Ben Kenobi *Biggs Darklighter *Chewbacca *Imperial Officer *Greedo *Tusken Raider *TIE Pilot *Wilhuff Tarkin *C-3PO *T-16 Pilot *Royal Guard *Rebel Trooper Episode V *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Dack Ralter *Snowtrooper *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Han Solo (Bespin) *Han Solo (Carbonite) *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Lando Calrissian (Administrator) *Chewbacca *Stormtroopers *Yoda *Boba Fett (Bounty Hunter) *TIE Pilot *C-3PO *R2-D2 *K-3PO Episode VI *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Stormtroopers *Darth Vader *Emperor Palpatine *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Lando Calrissian (Guard) *Han Solo (Sail Barge) *Gamorrean Guard *Jabba the Hutt *Sarlacc *Bib Fortuna *Boba Fett *Scout trooper *AT-ST Pilot *Ewok *Royal Guard *TIE Pilot *Imperial Officer *Rebel Mechanic hello how are you indianavarietystore cheapest starwars minifigures on ebayExpanded Universe *Darth Vader's Secret Apprentice (AKA: Starkiller, Galen Marek) *Juno Eclipse *Darth Vader (Battle Damage) External links *The Minifigure article on Brickipedia Category:Minifigures